Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known various kinds of application software (presentation software, hereinbelow) for presentations with slides. In addition to displaying slides, the presentation software can create a note for each slide so as to add a memo or a comment to the slide.
Furthermore, in recent years, output formats of the presentation software have been standardized. The OOXML (Office Open XML) format used as an output file format in Power Point® is one of the file formats having their specifications standardized. By standardizing the specifications of output file formats, it becomes easy to develop new software having data compatibility.
When printing out created slides, the presentation software is capable of not only printing out each of the slides as it is (print mode; slide mode), but also printing out the slides as a handout by disposing a plurality of slides on each sheet and outlining each of the slides (print mode; handout mode). The presentation software is also capable of printing out the slides and contents written in note parts in such a way as to be disposed next to each other (print mode; note-format mode).
These print modes can be set with a print mode setting screen or the like when the presentation software is executed. It is often desired to output the slides both in the slide mode and in the handout mode for a presentation. However, it is troublesome to switch the settings of the print modes, and output the slides as they are and as handouts separately. Hence, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-14797 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0056449) discloses a technology by which slides are printed out as they are and as handouts successively with one setting.
Conventionally, when the presentation software outputs data in the note-format mode, an output area for a slide and an output area for a note part corresponding to the slide are provided in each page without exception. However, data is not always inputted in all the note parts for the slides. In addition, among memos and/or documents in the note parts, there may be contents which a user does not want to output. In such a case, if the setting is changed for a note part necessary to be outputted and for a note part unnecessary to be outputted so that a slide with a note part and a slide without a note part are separately outputted, its processing becomes complicated. In addition, it is waste of paper to provide an output area for a note part which includes no writing, and print out the note part.